


Вопрос времени

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Риски, связанные с бессмертием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос времени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Matter of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152959) by [Whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer). 



Никогда прежде это не имело значение, и он совсем забыл.  
  
Отвергнутый ею, он ходил мрачный как туча, с разбитым сердцем и раненой гордостью, твердо решив, что ни за что не приползет к ней на коленях, не поднесет ей снова свое сердце на золотом блюдечке. Он был так непреклонен в своем решении, что эта мысль просто не пришла ему в голову. Когда же потребность увидеть ее перевесила гордость, было уже слишком поздно.  
  
Он водил пальцами по буквам ее имени, выгравированным на могильной плите, и его сердце снова обливалось кровью. Как он мог позволить себе забыть, сколь быстротечна жизнь смертных? Ведь всего и прошла-то сотня лет.  
  
  
 _fin_


End file.
